


Solo Projects! (Side: DOKONJOFINGER)

by crystal_meloetta12



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I have to actually make tags, M/M, mild blood mention, oh god uhhh, really this is self indulgent stuff, will tag as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_meloetta12/pseuds/crystal_meloetta12
Summary: The band is tasked with making various solos to improve band quality. This probes to be difficult without eachother’s insight. How will they handle this alongside confronting their own feelings?
Relationships: Joe/Yasu, Sojun/Hachin
Kudos: 11





	1. Track 1: Sojun

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! How is everyone doing? This is my first time writing a genuine fic since the Wattpad days (*shudders*), so please go easy on me. I really love everyone in DokoFin, and thought up some scenarios while listening to the solos, so here we are! If this kicks off, I might make a set of Mashumairesh and maybe ReijingSignal? We’ll see. Anyways, enjoy!

He vowed to win any fight he needed to. That was how he viewed the band, school, and obviously physical fights.

So what was this aching feeling Sojun had? It was certainly strange. He never felt it in his life before now. And even more concerning, why was _he_ always around whenever it happened?

* * *

“Faah?! We have to write a bunch’a solos?” Hachiko cried out. Or at least he was trying to with his mouth stuffed full of croquettes. The roof was relatively quiet until now, so everyone was able to relax and eat until Yasu dropped that bomb on the conversation. Soujin audibly scoffed at Hachiko’s crude reaction, but didn’t seem to mind it as much as he usually would for whatever reason.

The yatagarasu simply nodded in response. “According to the principle, the songs we have are all great, but there’s currently only a few. ‘It would be nice to have more music that showcases who we are as people, and not just as a band’. Or that’s what he says, at least.” He could only sigh from there and pick at his bento.

Showcasing us as people, huh? That means Sojun would be entirely on his own for things like lyrics and composition? That would be tough. He was already getting a headache just thinking about it. And clearly, Hachiko was too. The bee was muttering to himself like nobody’s business. The way his body hunched into itself was really cute, and the way his eyebrows furrowed made Sojun really want to-

… wait, what? Sojun, focus! Not on the damned bee, the conversation!

Joe provided an ample opportunity to focus on something else, breaking into one of his coughing fits, with Yasu running straight to his side. Those two really needed to just shut up and kiss, huh? It would certainly be entertaining if they did. Sojun ended up smirking again.

Yet, something that damned feeling still seemed to run through him. Something almost like… jealousy?

“Sojun? Sojun~? I’m gonna eat your rice if you don’t respond, you know.” Hachiko proved to be his standard self, frantically waving his hand in front of Sojun’s face. Yasu was gently helping Joe up to take him to the nurse’s office. Right, the world was still moving.

“The rice is laced with hot peppers.” Sojun teased, smirking. It was a lie, but seeing Hachiko panic and back away made it all worth it. What could he write into a song that would make sense, anyways?

* * *

“You want help writing a song?”

Since they ended up sharing the studio so frequently, the DokoFin band members ended up making relatively decent friends with Mashumairesh as well. Even after a few days, Sojun was completely stuck on everything related to songwriting, and ended up going to Himiko of all people for advice. It was really hard to admit to someone else how stuck he felt, but here we are.

The cat girl’s tail flicked around a little bit as her eyes suddenly lit up. “Hey, do you know that band Plasmagica?”

“Huh? They’ve gotten pretty popular all of the sudden, right? With that new guitarist who was able to take on a ton of Sound Monsters, as well as Dagger Morse? What about it?”

“Well, in one of those big showdowns, the guitarist, Cyan, was having a ton of trouble writing a new song. She ended up isolating herself completely, seeking out the legendary Grateful King in order to write it. However, what ended up happening was she had to rely on her friends for help and support.”

Sojun only scoffed at this. Not only was the tale _extremely_ corny, but the whole point of this was that everyone would have to work on their own. “Your story doesn’t have anything to it, Himeko. The song is supposed to be me and me alone.”

“Jeez, if you hate the idea of it that much, you don’t have to listen.” Himeko looked to the side with a slight pout. “I just think maybe it might be helpful. For example, I know that if I’m writing a song with a ton of feelings in it, I might think of Howan or something…”

_For crying out loud, she’s got it just as bad as Yasu!_

He really didn’t want to admit it, but it was the only lead he had for anything. And there was a certain, overly smiley bumblebee that came to mind as soon as he managed to entertain the thought.

Oh, for crying out loud. He might as well give it a shot.

* * *

It was raining, and Hachiko was sitting in an empty classroom. His lunch was surely long since finished, and his legs were swinging back and forth as he stared out the window. As Sojun walked in, he could feel how cold the room was. How could Hachiko stand it? Despite this, he sat down at a nearby desk.

“Fah? Oh, it's just you…” Hachiko slumped back into his seat. Now that he was paying attention, Sojun could kind of hear him shivering. “Joe got all sick from the rain, so Yasu’s takin’ him to the nurse’s office.”

So _that’s_ why he was completely alone. “How can you stand it here? Don’t you hate the cold?”

“All the other rooms have someone else in ‘em. Not like many of them are warmer, either. Did all the freaking heaters in the school break or somethin’?”

Okay, seeing Hachiko this way sucked. For some reason, that was _really_ difficult for Sojun to admit. But that didn’t make this any less true.

“Do you want any help warming up?” The words left his mouth before he could even think about them. God dammit, Sojun, you have an image to maintain!

Unfortunately, the bee wasn’t quite so convinced. “Fah! Don’t make me laugh. You’re just going to be a big jerk about it. Probably have two dozen heat pads in that coat of yours, too. Meanie…”

Sojun really wanted to prove Hachiko wrong. And so he did. Before any actual logic he had in his brain could even speak, he threw his coat off and wrapped it around Hachiko. Pulled him close to his chest for good measure, too.

He began to internally yell at himself within a whole 1 second of making that maneuver. All his life, Sojun had chosen the smart way out. Sometimes, an iron plate works better than a fist. If an enemy is neutralized, they can’t deal a bad blow. He was a pro at winning with logic. And now, here he was, suddenly becoming soft for a damned shorty!

Hachiko was making various stuttered “fah” noises, even more than when he was actually shivering. He was also keeping his face hidden from Sojun for some reason. He couldn’t be embarrassed, right?

Though all those thoughts suddenly stopped mattering when Hachiko stuffed his face further into Sojun’s stomach.

Great. Now he was embarrassed. Wonderful. Yet despite that, he could almost feel words coming to mind? Not just words, music, too. Oh my god. Himeko’s corny idea actually had merit.

His trademark smirk found its way to his lips once again. SInce this was clearly doing something for the inspirational flow of his brain, naturally he could stay this way, right? Maybe run his hand through Hachiko’s hair for good measure, too?

Yeah, yeah, Sojun. Keep lying to yourself.

* * *

The stage lights were bright as always. The audience’s cheers rang through the entire theatre. And it was where Sojun felt the most at home.

Yasu was belting out lyrics. Joe cooley plucking at the strings of his base. Hachiko seemed to have endless energy as always, playing the more difficult guitar melodies as well as bouncing around the stage happily. The two of them never mentioned to the others how they basically broke out into a cuddle in the empty classroom. How could they, anyways? Only so much to be done about it now, either way. Sojun wondered how cool he had to look from the drummer’s seat. The number finished playing, and the audience went wild.

“Thank you everyone. I’m really glad you enjoyed our music as always.” Yasu was humble as ever, and yet a bright smile shone on his face. Ever since the “idol Yasu” incident, he hasn’t been quite so embarrassed about genuinely loving the music the band makes, and everyone else began to feel better about all their music as well. “Now, we know you’ve all been waiting for a while, and we are going to be bringing you all a new song today.”

Within seconds of the yatagarasu saying that, the crowd went wild. Finally, it was Sojun’s time to shine. He looked to the side, and there was Hachiko, smiling supportively at him. Sojun got all these really weird butterflies in his stomach when he met the bee’s gaze. Though for some reason, he wasn’t quite as afraid of them anymore.

Yasu continued on to the audience. “Everyone, please listen to ‘FIELD HEART’”.

The audience only got louder as Hachiko strummed out the beginning cords to the song. They rang out on their own for a good few seconds, before Joe and Sojun chimed in. The drums were as intense as the komainu liked them to be, before the strong guitar kicked in. Hachiko played as much of a key part in the song as Sojun did. Though nobody needed to know that was his inspiration.

Naturally enough, the song was a massive hit. The audience was as happy as could be afterwards, and Hachiko even impulsively hugged Sojun afterwards, to his dismay as Yasu and Joe now had twice the teasing material. But despite that, he felt pretty damn good. Like he did something great for the band, as well as himself.

* * *

He vowed to win any fight he needed to. That was how he viewed the band, school, and obviously physical fights.

Sojun could win this fight within himself, too. All he needed to do was confront things. It would take a while, but hey. Maybe it could happen.


	2. Track 2: Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIELD HEART was a big hit upon release, but this is only a part of the battle won. There is way more to this tale. Featuring an extremely tired mint demon, the warm hugs of a yatagarasu, and a dark monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Apologies for taking so long. My impulse to write this fic actually struck at a pretty good time, because Knock Knock Down!!! actually got added to Fes a Live, meaning I can actually add the song translation into the story! Ya know, like I intended. I might rewrite Sojun's chapter later on to give him similar treatment, I dunno. Let me know what you all think, okay?  
> Huge thank you to Mocha Frappuccino on YouTube for letting me use their Knock Knock Down translation!

He was a phoenix, right? Doesn’t that mean he’s supposed to spread his wings and fly? Joe deeply wanted that for himself, more than anything. Why was that so hard?

* * *

_ This feeling, this feeling, it overflows gently _

_ Let me hear what you feel right now… _

The radio in the hospital was playing Mashumairesh’s music. They really began to take off, huh? Joe couldn’t help but smile. His illness had taken a turn for the worse, and he had to be kept under care for a while.  _ Now would be a really good time to start writing that song, huh? _ Not long after that idea settled into his head, the door opened.

“... Yasu? What are you doing here?”

The blue haired guitarist sat down by Joe, holding onto a pair of bento boxes. “Hospital food sucks, right? I figured you’d like this a bit more.” His tail flicked a bit in embarrassment as he blushed and looked to the side.

Yasu’s thoughtful side didn’t really begin to show until the band was formed, and in all honesty, Joe loved this more than any day he spent fighting with everyone. His genuine smile, and the way he looks at music…

“Joe? Joe, is something wrong?”

“Ah, right, thanks…” Joe carefully took the box from Yasu’s hands and opened it up.  _ Oh my god. _ The rice was shaped to look like everyone in DokoFin. The way Yasu was squirming made it really hard for the phoenix to tell if Yasu came up with the idea, or if it was someone else.

“Howan offered to help me shape it… She was a pretty big help.”  _ Yasu didn’t mention a thing about Howan suggesting the idea, though. _ Joe couldn’t help but smile. He really was a sweetheart, huh?

“Thanks. I’ll be sure to enjoy it.” Joe smiled. Yasu seemed a bit surprised before smiling himself. It felt nice, watching him.

“Oh, and if you need any help writing that song, please feel free to ask, okay?”  _ The way Yasu was just making himself comfy, it didn’t seem like he was leaving any time soon. _ Somehow, that caused excitement to bubble up inside of Joe. The others didn’t seem to be here, so they could both talk, and…

… No. No way in hell. It would be close to a miracle if Yasu felt the same way about Joe. And miracles were not something he could rely on. Not when he was hospitalized this many times. If he said a word now, all Yasu would do is turn and leave. And Joe could  _ not _ risk that.

“Joe? If me staying is a problem, I can let y-”

“DON’T!” Before he could think about anything, Joe grabbed onto Yasu’s arm, startling him. “Sorry, I know that was unlike me, just…”

“Okay.” Yasu only got closer, hugging onto Joe gently. Damn, it felt nice....

He really wanted to live just to feel these hugs. 

* * *

  
  


“Well,  _ you’re _ certainly sulking.”

It was a few days after Joe’s hospital release. He actually managed to come up with a few song lyrics, and was now trying to figure out how the hell to actually  _ compose _ a song. Delmin offered a bit of company, as the two of them had taken on slightly parental roles in their respective bands.

“What? I’m not sulking.”

“You’re absolutely sulking.”

“Delmin, I’m definitely not-”

A sharp pain hit Joe’s side as Delmin lightly stabbed him with her tail. He turned around to protest as the mint demon pretended to be innocent, checking her phone for a text.

“Alright, fine, so what if I am sulking? Songwriting is hard.”

“Bullshit, Joe. I’ve seen songwriting stress from Himeko every day, and that is not songwriting stress. You’re thinking about a person.”

_ Damn. _ Who let her be so good at this, anyways? Apparently his guilty expression showed, as Delmin continued to egg him on.

“Its Yasu, isn’t it? The two of you are such lovebirds, so you might have gotten into a fight.”

“Delmin, we aren’t lovebirds.”

She blinked in response. “Aren’t you a phoenix and a-”

“Yes, but we aren’t in love!”  _ Why did saying that hurt so much…? _

“You’re a real bad liar, Joe. You’ve got that same look Himeko does.”

The phoenix finally gave in, sighing and resting his head on the table. “Well, he doesn’t like me, at least.”

“Joe, both of us know that’s complete bullshit.”

“No it isn’t, Delmin!”

“Because he totally makes specialized bentos for everyone else, right?” Damn, telling Delmin about what happened was a mistake.

Before Joe could finish the words to his retort, he heard the sound of crackling electricity. He stopped talking immediately. The mint demon was usually really calm, but she was a force to be reckoned with when you make her mad.

“Well, what the hell am I supposed to do? I can’t just ask him straight out like a freaking schoolgirl…” Somehow, the small girl’s snickering made Joe feel even worse. Delmin was absolutely taunting him at this point.

“Well, you could always just talk it out like a normal person. Who knows. Maybe the lovebird will just kiss you before you  _ have _ to explain.” Delmin quickly glanced at her phone. Almost like this was about more than just Joe and Yasu. One thing was for sure, though. Joe was really nervous at the thought of Yasu kissing him. But he almost wanted to make it work…

Another message ping came through from Ruhuyu. Is  _ that _ what Delmin was checking so constantly? She couldn’t….

It took about half a second after Joe asked for Delmin to blast him into the wall.

* * *

Midi City was as bustling as it ever was. Trichronika still dominated the weekly billboards, as always. Despite everything, Arcareafact wasn’t doing too bad, even after that big hacking incident. Reijingsignal was obviously popular and up there, too. Every time he found himself in the main square, Joe couldn’t help but stop and stare at all the bright lights. Under North Zawa was certainly bright and colorful, but nothing  _ this _ beautiful.

He felt lost in time until he bumped into someone. Someone he  _ definitely _ shouldn’t have bumped into. Because time seemed to stop as the world crashed all around him. Joe had slammed straight into a Dark Monster.

While Joe had seen various Dark Monsters on TV, and even in concerts, he was never trapped in the same space as one. He’d always just assumed he’d have the others by his side. Sojun and his crafty creative ways of fighting from a distance. Hachin’s immense speed and sharp points. And Yasu’s raw power that he’d use to protect Joe dozens of times. And now he was alone with one of them. Fuck.

It was a pretty nerve wracking monster, taking on the shape of a dragon. Its wings spread high, and it’s roar was enough to destroy Joe’s ears on its own, even without the melodesian destroying aspect.

Well, there was nothing the phoenix could do about it now. Just learn to spread his wings on his own and fly.

Joe quickly grabbed onto his base and started to play the first song that came to mind. It was the first one they all wrote after truly being united, as friends. “Betrayal is Unacceptable”.

_ The beginning we passed on one trial of the choking summer _

_ As of now, no one knows the circumstances in how we met _

The words sounded infinitely better when Yasu was the one to sing it. Somehow, despite everything, his one man show was holding the dragon-like creature back. He couldn’t stop, not now.

_ The overflowing inferiority complex _

_ Once you begin to talk with your fist _

_ No one will notice it. _

The sound monster seemed to stop being satiated for a moment, and proceeded to smack Joe with its wing to a nearby structure. Shit. That was gonna do some damage…

If music didn’t work anymore, he’d simply have to fight. His fist lit on fire the way it usually did in combat, and as he rushed towards the dragon… something unexpected occurred. Wings formed on his back as he charged forward at whatever insane speed. Joe finally figured out how to fly.

While the Dark Monster could thrash one wing around, it was still nice and bound, so that blow was  _ devastating _ . Unfortunately, it hurt Joe just as bad. As the Dark Monster crumbled and turned to dust, Joe collapsed to the floor, coughing up more blood than he knew he had. Damn it. Damn it all.

He finally figured out how to fly. Even if it was for the last time.

* * *

  
  


“... Joe? Answer me! JOE!”

The phoenix slowly opened his eyes to see Yasu practically on top of him, looking terrified. This was… the hospital. Right. Of course it was.Hachin and Sojun were there too, but they seemed to be reduced to little colored blobs with the beautiful yatagarasu invading most of his vision.

“You’re alright, you’re really alright…” Yasu held Joe just as gently as he did before, and the way their foreheads pressed together… things really did feel like they’d be alright. Joe carefully wrapped his arms around Yasu in turn.

“You were on TV during that Dark Monster attack.” Sojun held his phone over. It was obvious how much Joe pushed himself in that moment.

“Faaah~. Yasu was horrified half to death. I’ll admit, I was worried too…” Hachin seemed really tired. Was Yasu that much to handle in his worry? Now Joe  _ really _ felt bad.

“Sorry for scaring you guys. But really, I’m fi-” The most horribly timed cough set into place. Yasu pulled away from their warm embrace with a worried expression, but Joe shook his head. He’d be fine. This strength was not built for nothing.

It felt like he had all the time in the world to figure out what he was going to do for his song now.

* * *

  
  


FIELD HEART was a success as always. The crowd seemed to go wild every time. Sojun had to be having a pretty good ego stroke, huh? Yasu walked up to the microphone with pride. In the end, he did help Joe write out the guitar portion. And it sounded  _ amazing _ . 

“Everyone! I’m really glad you’ve been having such a good time.” Joe could barely pay attention to anything Yasu said, because he was so focused on everything else about him. His bright smile and relaxed posture seemed to grow only brighter on the stage. And if Joe could just get even closer to that warmth…

And maybe he actually could. If Delmin really was onto something…

“... so everyone, please listen to ‘Knock Knock Down!!!’” The audience’s excited screams signalled it was show time. Almost as soon as Yasu started on the guitar, it began.

_ Don’t let madness confuse your pain _

_ Wo-o-oh! Wo-o-oh! _

_ My body and soul, with courage _

_ Will break this shell, Knock Knock Down!!! _

The audience already was going insane with applause. This felt  _ amazing _ . Joe wondered if he could just spontaneously sprout fiery wings again. But he didn’t need to. He was already flaming with energy.

_ Reflected in the mirror, my troubles and I _

_ Are face to face, now our fists meet. _

_ There’s a battle going on here, if your heart breaks _

_ Don’t start being dramatic again. _

Yasu turned to look Joe in the eye. They were incredibly in sync. Almost everything else seemed to fall away. All the hospital visits and the sickness. There was only this.

_ I start walking and shake it off, Fight With Me! _

_ I don’t see a new adversity yet… _

_ Don’t let madness confuse your gain _

_ Wo-o-oh! Wo-o-oh! _

_ My body and soul with courage _

_ Will break this shell, Knock Knock Down!!! _

_ Tomorrow will be another day _

_ Wo-o-oh! Wo-o-oh! _

_ Step aside, _

_ Flaring up, burning, Throw Down!! _

_ Confront it and hit it, its a dogfight!! _

_ I feel an electrical impulse as we get closer~ _

The audience was pretty amazing in how it was able to cheer so loud. Yasu turned back to Joe with a bring smile, as the phoenix held his arm up in triumph.

Joe finally learned how to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this came out twice as long as the other chapter did, huh? Sorry it took so long to get out! Next up should be Hachin and Stinger, my personal favorite, so look out for it!

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being way more self indulgent than I planned, heheh… oh well. Next up is going to be Joe, so be sure to expect a bunch of angst on that one! If you want, feel free to drop by on my tumblr (the same username) and we can talk a bit! Anyways, that’s all for now!


End file.
